Sharon Kreuger
|seiyuu = Yukana Nogami |aliases = Severing Chains |gender = Female |occupation = * Maid * Enforcer No. IX |affilliation = * Reinford family * Class VII * Ouroboros |weapon_Sen_I_II = * Steel Wires * Daggers |image = Sharon Kreuger (Sen III).png|CS3 Sharon Kreuger (Sen II).png|CS2 |voiceactor = Mela Lee |birthDate = S.1181 |orbment = Time, Mirage |SlashType_Sen_I_II = A |ThrustType_Sen_I_II = C |PierceType_Sen_I_II = C |StrikeType_Sen_I_II = C |weapon_Sen_III_IV = * Steel Wires * Daggers |SlashType_Sen_III_IV = S |ThrustType_Sen_III_IV = B |PierceType_Sen_III_IV = B |StrikeType_Sen_III_IV = B }}Sharon Kreuger '''(シャロン・クルーガー), also known as the '''Severing Eclipse ( ) or in its abbreviated form as Severing Chains ( ) and , is the maid of the Reinford family and associated with Ouroboros as Enforcer No. IX. Sharon claims her duty as a maid is prioritized over her role as an Enforcer until the Erebonian Civil War ends. Profile Sharon was born under a different name in S.1181. Order of the Moonlight Horse At the age of 13, she was part of the assassination organisation Order of the Moonlight Horse, where she inherited the name 'Severing Chains' and was identified as 'Kreuger'. Around that time, continuation of the organisation became uncertain due to collisions with Ouroboros, an emerging force in that time. Its powerful agents, such as McBurn, Leonhardt and Arianrhod, destroyed the Order of the Moonlight Horse, after which Sharon was adopted into Ouroboros as Enforcer No. IX - at the age of 16 in S.1197. Ouroboros Despite the change in organisation, carrying out missions from the Anguis were hardly different from the work she had to do for the Order of the Moonlight Horse. The foremost difference was that she was now allowed to refuse missions, but she continued to accept them indifferently like she had always done. In S.1196, she received a mission from F. Novartis, the sixth Anguis, to infiltrate the Reinford Group's headquarter in Roer and make contact with Franz Reinford. However, she failed her mission, suffering life-threatening injuries herself and killing the person she was supposed to meet up with. Her victim's wife, Irina Reinford, decided to help the girl. Since the Order changed aliases for each mission and she had ever only referred to herself as 'Kreuger' or 'Severing Chains', Irina decided on the name 'Sharon' for her. She was provided work as the maid of the Reinford family, which she accepted, making use of the freedom granted to Enforcers of Ouroboros. Bracer Guild Attack In S.1202, as preparation for the Gospel Plan in Liberl, she participated in the attack on the Erebonian branches of the Bracer Guild, along with the Jaeger Corps, Jester. It is during this time that she encountered and fought Sara Valestein. Reinford Family Maid Following her participation in the attack, she chose to temporarily step away from her duties as an enforcer, and instead focus on her responsibilities to the Reinford Family. Character Notes Gameplay Weapons Crafts Brave Order Orbment Gallery Sharon Kreuger Initial Design - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Concept art Sharon Kreuger - Bust (Sen II).png|Portrait Sharon Kreuger - Menu Bust (Sen II).png|Menu Bust Sharon - Menu Icon (Sen).png|Menu icon Sharon Kreuger - Bust (Sen III).png|Portrait Sharon Kreuger - S-Craft (Sen III).png|S-Craft Sharon Kreuger - S-Craft Zoom (Sen III).png|S-Craft Zoom Sharon Kreuger - At Heimdallr Station (Sen III).png|In "At Heimdallr Station" Sharon Kreuger - Banquet of Snakes (Sen III).png|In "Banquet of Snakes" Sharon Kreuger - Visual (Sen III).jpg|Memories - Order of the Moonlight Horse Sharon's Past - Flashback 1 (Sen III).png|Memories - Kreuger meeting Franz Reinford Sharon Kreuger - Battle 1 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Sharon Kreuger - Battle 2 (Sen III).png|Variant of battle portrait Sharon Kreuger - Battle 3 (Sen III).png |Variant of battle portrait Sharon Kreuger - Link Attack (Sen III).png|Link attack portrait Sharon Kreuger - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Sharon Kreuger - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg|Pre-production screenshot Category:Characters Category:Enforcers Category:Ouroboros Category:Trails of Cold Steel Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters Category:Akatsuki no Kiseki Characters